The present invention relates generally to combined welder and compressor units, and more particularly to a unit of this type having a belt-driven screw air compressor configured to provide compressed air for pneumatic operations.
Portable welding and compressor units transportable to a work site are known. Typical known units include a lightweight frame consisting of metal tubing on which is mounted an internal combustion engine that is directly connected to a generator which generates an amperage to operate the unit or welder. The generator further provides auxiliary alternating current for operating auxiliary equipment, such as an air compressor. The air compressor provides compressed air for pneumatic equipment as well as certain welding applications, such as operating a plasma cutting torch. Other known portable welding and compressor units include an engine, alternator, compressor, and air tank assembly mounted within a housing along an extended length of the housing.
While combined welder and compressor units operate satisfactorily, they have several disadvantages. First, such systems tend to be bulky and/or heavy. In a typical unit, a welder may weigh approximately 2000 pounds and have a separate compressor unit adding approximately 1500 pounds. Transporting such systems to various work sites is difficult and time consuming. Second, known welder and compressor units incorporate air compressors that have high rates of mechanical breakdowns. Moreover, air compressors are often positioned within the welding unit, and in instances of air compressor breakdown, associated repair costs and welding unit downtime may be substantial.
There is a need for a welder and compressor unit or combination that has improved portability and durability. It would therefore be desirable to have a more lightweight and efficient air compressor than current air compressors, that can be externally mounted to an internal combustion engine for rapid repair and replacement.
The present invention is directed to an improved welder and compressor combination to supply compressed air and electrical current for pneumatic and arc welding operations to overcome the aforementioned concerns.
The invention includes a portable welder having an internal screw air compressor. Screw air compressors are generally more durable than reciprocating air compressors used with known devices and have additional desired characteristics that include low initial cost, compact size, and low weight. Further, a screw air compressor, especially one belt driven by an engine as in the present invention, is easy to repair and maintain which is desirable in portable equipment. In addition to a screw air compressor, the present invention also includes an engine mounted within a housing of the welder which provides power to an electric current generator for generating the electrical current used during welding operations. The engine has a pulley arrangement connected by belts that drive the screw air compressor, an alternator, and an engine cooling fan. Further included is a clutch assembly connected to the screw air compressor that controls the screw air compressor which provides compressed air for pneumatic operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a welder and compressor combination includes a transportable housing having an engine mounted therein. An electrical generator is also mounted within the housing and driven by the engine, and provides an arc welding current for use in welding operations. The welding and compressor combination further includes a screw air compressor that provides compressed air as needed. The screw air compressor is preferably mounted to the engine to permit rapid installation during manufacture and removal for replacement or repair of the screw air compressor as may be needed. The screw air compressor also includes a clutch assembly driven by a belt in operable association with the engine. The clutch assembly engages or disengages the screw air compressor from the engine.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an engine-driven welder combination is disclosed and includes a welder housing having internal components mounted thereto. An engine is also mounted within the welder housing, and has an electrical generator and screw air compressor connected thereto. The engine rotates the electrical generator to produce an arc welding current for welding operations. The screw air compressor provides compressed air for air-driven tools. The screw air compressor has a disengageable drive pulley connected to the engine and is mounted on the engine. The screw air compressor is externally mounted to the engine in such a fashion to allow easy installation and provide quick removal for servicing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a welding and air compression system includes a means for compressing air having at least one screw-type means rotatable in a longitudinal cylinder to generate compressed air, and a means for generating an arc welding current. A means for driving the air compressing means is provided along with a means for generating an arc welding current. Examples of such means include an internal combustion engine configured to drive an electric generator and a screw air compressor. The welding and air compression system further includes a means for connecting air to the means for driving, and a means for regulating the means for compressing air.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.